Moments Like These
by Shelbrel
Summary: Seto proves he's capable of sweetness and compassion. Too bad Yugi can't stay awake long enough to witness most of it. Rivalshipping, oneshot. Fluffity fluff.


Out of the abundant requirements that accompanied date nights, complexity was not included. Especially when you're privileged with so few of them, as was the case for Seto and Yugi. Considering his hectic and constantly jam-packed work schedule, Seto was fortunate to ever have free time, and when he did, he made certain all of it was spent with his boyfriend. Though, due to his selfless nature, Yugi couldn't help but feel as if he were wasting Seto's time. But tender, meaningful kisses and sweet, reassuring words always worked to push those nonsensical thoughts far from the cavern of his mind.

After Seto insisted upon spending the night together, Yugi had tentatively agreed, but not before Seto reassured him that he had absolutely no work left to do (he shoved the lingering thought of the unfinished presentation for tomorrow's board meeting away, deadset on directing all his attention on the one who deserved it most). Some debating led them to the idea of staying in to watch a flick, since it was much too late in the evening to have dinner and neither was very amped up about going out anyway.

Yugi was easily agreeable to any movie Seto picked out, making the time spent choosing one quite short. Popping it into the Blu-Ray player, Seto took a seat on the sofa across from the flatscreen television. Yugi curled into his side, and Seto instinctively wrapped an arm around his tiny body, pulling him closer.

About forty five minutes in, Yugi had deemed it fairly entertaining, though he had somewhat of a hard time following it since his eyes kept involuntarily fluttering open and closed. He had to force himself to stay awake, continuously jerking his head upwards when it began to droop. His yawns seemed to sound out more than the gunshot effects coming from the surround sound speakers, and considering the movie was of the action genre, they occurred very frequently. A conclusion of his was that his position must have been too comfortable, so he attempted to sit up straighter to keep himself awake. However, this just gave Seto a clearer view of how sleepy his boyfriend was, watching as Yugi abruptly snapped his head back upright when he began to lean over.

"You can go to bed if you want to, Yugi," Seto offered. "I wouldn't mind."

"Mm...," Yugi mumbled dreamily, forcibly opening his wide eyes to match Seto's gaze. "No, I'm okay. Besides-" he stopped momentarily to let a yawn escape. "there's not that much left of the movie anyway."

"There's still about an hour."

Yugi had to hold back a groan. "I'll be fine."

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"Uh...," he started, then guessed, "Something about...policemen?"

Seto snorted, praising mockingly "Lucky guess", then redirected his attention to the screen, and Yugi attempted to do the same. He was desperately trying to stay awake, wanting to savour as much quality time with his boyfriend as he could. Nights spent together like this were rare, and Yugi was not about to sleep through the whole thing. He was doggedly determined to get through the entire film.

His wavering consciousness lasted roughly ten more minutes before it was utterly impossible to stay awake another second.

Feeling a slight weight suddenly appear on his left arm, Seto peeked over to see Yugi leaned against him, out cold. Faintly smirking at his cuteness, he grabbed a blanket from beside him and wrapped it around both of them. The sleeping boy immediately snuggled further into it, face smushed into Seto's arm.

An hour later, a sudden shift in position caused Yugi to wake, stirring lightly and quickly realizing he was being carried.

"Seto..?," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Right here," came the response from above him.

Only once he was gently plunked onto an extremely soft yet unpleasantly cold bed did Yugi finally blink, looking up at a tall figure in the darkness of the room.

"What time is it?," he asked through a yawn, feeling the weight shift on the mattress as Seto joined him in their bed.

"Ten o'clock."

"Mm..." Sudden realization then flowed through him, and he gasped. "Oh, I missed the end of the movie!"

"Actually, you missed nearly the entire thing."

Dismally he frowned, silently cursing his inner clock for causing his slumber.

"I'm sorry."

Seto opened his arms as a nonverbal invitation for Yugi to cuddle with him, to which he did, as was routine every night. "Don't apologize," he ordered once they were comfortably settled.

"I just feel bad for wasting your time."

Scoffing in minor disbelief, Seto shook his head. "Trust me, Yugi. Time spent with you is definitely not a waste."

A smile formed on Yugi's petite mouth, and he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's warm chest, releasing a long breath. In response, the arms that were already embracing his frame squeezed lightly, drawing the two as close as possible.

Perhaps it wasn't all about how time was spent, but more so how it was cherished.

**A/N: nONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH THESE TWO NERDS HAVE TAKEN OVER MY LIFE. I am the _QUEEN_ of rivalshipping okay that's it I'm declaring it official.**


End file.
